


What Was Lost

by Bemused_Writer



Series: From the Desert to Outer Space [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Desert Keith Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemused_Writer/pseuds/Bemused_Writer
Summary: Everything was wrong. Shiro had been a fixture in Keith’s life for years; Keith owed him everything. But now he's gone and Keith has to follow his instincts into the expansive void of the desert, that wild unknown, in the hope that what he’s sensing isn’t a figment of his imagination but something real.Begins with Shiro and Keith’s first meeting and goes all the way through Keith’s journey in the desert to finding him once more. Inspired by Desert Keith Week.





	What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by Desert Keith Week. I say "inspired by" because while the prompts do make their way into the story they aren't separated like they normally would be and there's a lot in here that is technically unrelated to the prompts though they are definitely pertinent to the story. 
> 
> I must say I'm so glad that Desert Keith Week was held though--it was a lot of fun and a great idea!

“Everyone, this is Takashi Shirogane. He’s here to tell you all about the Galaxy Garrison. Please welcome him.”

The man in question stepped forward in an assured manner and immediately launched into a description about said Garrison. He might have said something about a nickname as well. From the corner of Keith’s eye he noted that he was wearing a uniform. Definitely military. Keith had very little interest in adults trying to talk him into the “greater good.” His father used to talk a lot about that, about saving people and look what it got him. And these people were just trying to take advantage. So what if he and most of the students here didn’t have many prospects? Keith flicked some eraser dust off his desk. It wasn’t like they were offering a better alternative. Not really.

If Keith had been paying attention he might have noticed that the man’s confidence was undercut by a certain bashfulness but Keith wasn’t and he became just another authority figure trying to convince him to be something better than he was.

There were just too many speakers who came in to say similar things about all kinds of institutions. Keith wished they’d just stop.

The man eventually handed out a paper with more information on what the Garrison was all about that included a short quiz to see if you were someone who would do well there. Keith had taken similar personality and career tests before but since he was bored he diligently filled it out. When he tallied up the score it was fairly high: a good match. Keith snorted softly to himself. As if.

“Looks like you’d do well with us,” a voice had said from over his shoulder. Keith had jerked up and turned to see that the guest speaker was looking right at him. Apparently he’d taken to walking up and down the aisles to take a peek at everyone’s work. Keith felt himself twitching slightly in annoyance.

“I guess so,” Keith allowed guardedly. He didn’t want any special attention especially when the score was obviously a lie.

“If you like, we could talk about it more after you’re done with class,” the man offered.

Now that Keith got a good look at him he realized he was a lot younger than he’d anticipated. While he was certainly military in appearance there was something softer there that had Keith reassessing what kind of person he was. It seemed like an earnest offer.

Keith wanted to say ‘no’ regardless but there was something about the light glint of his eyes and the warmth in his smile that had Keith saying “sure” before he’d had time to actually think it through.

“That’s great! I’ll see you then.” Keith merely gaped after him as he continued walking up and down the aisles, commenting on other results as he did so. He extended the same offer to a few of the other students but they all turned him down. He eventually left, taking his papers in tow, nodding slightly to the teacher as he did so. She thanked him for coming briefly before resuming class like normal.

What had just happened? Why had he agreed to meet with some unknown authority figure? Everyone else had had the sense to just turn him down. Keith hadn’t even caught his name.

After class Keith hesitantly stepped out wondering where he was supposed to meet him. Keith silently berated himself for not getting his name earlier. Of course, he hadn’t anticipated needing to actually _know_ his name for any reason.

Students were filing out of school with the usual enthusiasm. Keith could hear shouts of joy in the distance and the buzz of conversation filled the air. He looked around uneasily. Finding someone in the school’s crowd would be difficult. When Keith didn’t find him right away he resigned himself to simply exiting and hiked his backpack a little higher on his shoulders.

He eventually found him standing near the school’s exit looking perfectly at ease as if he were completely used to waiting for inattentive students to approach him. Keith felt irrationally annoyed.

The man’s eyes lit up briefly when he spotted him. “There you are. Where would you like to talk?”

Keith wanted to say he didn’t want to talk at all but once again the sheer openness of his expression caught Keith off guard and he ended up muttering, “Outside the main doors is fine.”

The two walked outside with Keith following only slightly behind him. They settled on one of the benches in front of the school.

Keith shifted uncomfortably, waiting for him to say something.

“You probably remember but I’m Takashi Shirogane. You can call me Shiro, though.” Keith didn’t bother pointing out that, no, he definitely hadn’t remembered but he was relieved Shiro had introduced himself a second time without prompting.

“I should probably ask if you need to catch the bus or are you being picked up?” He sounded a touch awkward as though this wasn’t something he usually did. Maybe he didn’t like being around teenagers. Keith couldn’t say he blamed him.

“Uh,” Keith scrambled to catch up with the conversation shift. “I was just going to take the bus.” There wasn’t anyone that would want to pick him up but he left that part out. He didn’t need any pity or false sympathy.

“The school bus? I don’t want you to miss it.”

“City bus,” Keith replied shortly. “It doesn’t matter if I miss it. I’ll just take the next one.”

“Hmm,” Shiro said absently.

“So? You wanted to talk to me more about the Garrison?” Keith said impatiently.

“Right, yes.” Shiro reached into his shoulder bag and shuffled around for something. Keith noted it was a light green and matched the gray of his suit well. Not that Keith cared. He definitely did not.

“Here we are,” Shiro muttered and brought out a pamphlet, a stack of papers, and a pen. Keith eyed the pile warily.

“What is this exactly?”

“Well, the pamphlet just goes over more of what I already told you about in class today. The papers are for you to take home in case you decide you do want to join. Basically they’re forms of release for your current school and they require your guardian’s signature.”

His guardian’s? Most people would have just said his parent’s. It was a small thing but Keith appreciated Shiro wasn’t jumping to any immediate conclusions about him. It wasn’t how most people approached him that was for sure.

“I’m not sure I want to join,” Keith said.

“I know. I figured if you had any questions I could answer them now. Or we can meet up later and talk about it as well. I figure you probably want to get back home.”

Keith did, in fact, want to get back to the foster home if only because it had been a long day. He was forced to admit that there wasn’t anything waiting for him there but he had homework and he was tired.

“How would we meet up later?” Keith wasn’t a fool. He wasn’t about to just spend time with an unknown adult no matter how relaxed and safe that adult may seem.

“I’ll give you my phone number. We can meet up in a public space.” At least Shiro seemed to be aware of the same social mores Keith was. Keith gave him a quick nod and Shiro dotted his number down on a paper and handed it over to him with the rest of the stack.

Keith eyed the pile in his arms consideringly.

“It was nice to meet you …” Shiro trailed off.

“Keith.”

“Keith, that’s right. I’m glad we could chat for a bit.”

“Me, too,” Keith mumbled and found that it was true.

When he got on the bus home he noticed a red hoverbike speed past them. It was an interesting sight; most people didn’t use hoverbikes since they were supposed to be difficult to control. Whoever was driving that one didn’t seem to be having any trouble though. Keith looked down at his phone and went into contacts. He entered Shiro’s number uncertainly. Would he call him? Even he wasn’t sure.

~

Ultimately, Keith did call him the very next day from where he sat on his unmade bed. His fingers shook slightly as he hit Shiro’s name and wondered at the sheer amount of nerves he was experiencing. A phone call was nothing; he shouldn’t be afraid of making one.

“Hello?” There was a bit of static in the background but Shiro’s voice rang loud and clear.

“Hi, um, this is Keith. We met the other day…” Keith wanted to die on the spot.

“Right! It’s good to hear from you. So, you’re still interested in the Garrison?”

Keith was. He wasn’t sure why but it was sounding more and more appealing. Maybe it was because the Garrison offered room and board and he’d gotten into yet another argument that led into a scuffle at the foster home but he just wanted to get away from it all. If the Garrison could offer him that much he’d go.

It was a strange feeling, one that Keith didn’t want to label, but it felt suspiciously like hope.

“Yes,” Keith managed. “I think so.”

 _Please don’t let this be a massive mistake,_ he thought. He’d never considered any of the offers that came through his class, never considered his future. But now that he was he realized that one false move and he could end up with something worse than what he’d already accepted.

They ended up meeting at a local library. It had been a long bus ride for Keith but it was better than walking. The desert climate was utterly unforgiving. Keith shifted around nervously from where he sat in the lobby. Should he browse the books? But then Shiro wouldn’t know where he was.

He started when he saw that same red hoverbike park in front of the library. When the helmet was removed and Shiro’s face was revealed Keith couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised. Of course the mysterious Garrison man would own a fantastic red hoverbike and maneuver it expertly.

Keith walked out to meet him.

“Oh, there you are! So, you’ve got questions then?” There was genuine excitement in his voice as though he thought things really would go well for Keith if he went to the Garrison. Keith wondered how anyone could have that much optimism. Still…

“No,” Keith stated. “I already got all the paperwork filled out. I just needed some help getting to the Garrison itself.” Was that presumptuous? It probably was but Keith had never been one to beat around the bush and he had no idea where he was supposed to go.

Shiro blinked in surprise. “Wow! That was … some really quick decision making there. Are you sure?” It was the first time Shiro had sounded uncertain in front of Keith. If Keith hadn’t been so nervous he would have snorted in disbelief. Right up until now Shiro had made the Garrison sound like a paradise. Now he was unsure whether Keith should be there or not?

“I’m sure. There’s nothing for me at … at the foster home.” He looked down, refusing to meet Shiro’s eyes. He didn’t want to see that look people always got when they realized they were talking to an orphan.

“Oh,” Shiro said softly. “I understand. I never knew my parents either.”

Keith looked up so swiftly he nearly got whiplash. That had been the last thing he’d expected to hear. This confident, relaxed man was in the same boat as himself? It seemed impossible.

“You’re…?” He felt so foolish. He should know better than to pry into someone’s background like this. He hated it whenever people did it to him.

“Yeah,” Shiro smiled wistfully, not seeming upset in the slightest. “I was raised by my grandparents briefly until they passed and then it was to the foster system and then the Garrison. If that’s why you want to join you won’t hear any objection from me.” He was casually leaning against the bike as though he hadn’t just dropped a bomb of a revelation on Keith. Keith had never expected to meet someone who understood, to some degree, what he was going through and had certainly never expected that person to be so, well, Keith supposed he was charismatic.

He held his breath at the thought. This might have been a bad choice after all but it was in that moment that Keith knew joining the Galaxy Garrison was the only path he wanted to be on, especially if Shiro was a part of it.

When Shiro hesitantly asked if he wanted to deliver the paperwork Keith readily agreed. They drove off leaving Keith’s past in the dust.

~

A month had passed since then and Keith was starting to feel relatively comfortable in his new role as cadet. It was still strange to go around in uniform all the time and to have to say “yes, sir” to anyone considered his superior but it wasn’t so bad. He spent a great deal of time with Shiro when he wasn’t in class and he found he was fine with that. Shiro was a commander, apparently, which left Keith feeling rather awkward. He’d never considered anyone as being “better” than him but sometimes he felt like maybe Shiro was and it wasn’t just because of his rank. Shiro had led a difficult life and managed it with more aplomb than he had.

Shiro was currently working at the Garrison as a teacher assistant until his mission to Kerberos; he’d graduated early from the Garrison. He was, frankly, absurdly good at everything. Being around Shiro was utterly overwhelming but the thought of him leaving for his mission was a conflicting one as well. Keith comforted himself with the knowledge Shiro wouldn’t leave for another three years at least by which point Keith would be near graduation.

 _Someday I’ll travel the stars with him,_ Keith had decided. He hadn’t actually told Shiro about his plans but he knew it would happen somehow. It was a dream Keith considered all too often.

“Pay attention, Cadet.” It was said firmly but without malice. Shiro was smiling softly down at him and Keith flushed and immediately offered a salute. Some of the other cadets let out a laugh until Shiro gave each of them a look and then everyone was saluting. It was true that he’d stopped listening quite some time ago. That tended to happen anytime he thought about the future. It was a nice feeling though; he’d never contemplated his future before. He’d never really thought much about having one but now that Shiro was around he found he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He and the other cadets were lined in neat rows outside about a mile from the Garrison proper. Today Shiro was teaching a survival class, so they had all ventured out into the desert to get an idea of what “survival” actually meant. Shiro had said they’d be out there a day or two. It was scorching hot; no one looked good save for Shiro who somehow managed to look as composed as ever. Keith envied that ability.

Shiro was, Keith had decided, frustratingly cool. His uniform was always perfectly pressed, his hair always stylishly messy (but only ever so slightly), and he was quick to smile. The combination irked Keith immensely at first but the more he got to know him the more he couldn’t imagine him being any other way. Keith certainly didn’t want him to be any other way.

 “All right, the first thing you’re going to want to consider is provisions. If you’re stranded suddenly you’ll thank yourself for having put all this together beforehand. If you’re going camping or know you’re going into a harsh environment you’ll absolutely need to put this together. The packs were put together before we left but that doesn’t give you any idea of how to put it together yourselves, so we’re going to unpack everything, take a look at it all, and then put it back together before making camp.”

He waived them all over to gather around as he demonstrated on his own bag. It included several things Keith had never considered such as water purification tablets, anti-venom kit, and more basic necessities such as a tent, sleeping bag, and insect repellant. It was actually a little overwhelming but he continued to watch how Shiro put it all together and then got started on his own pack. Keith thought that some of the supplies were overkill and were clearly designed for some dystopian post-nuclear future but Keith decided to give Shiro the benefit of the doubt. Maybe all of it really was necessary.

Or maybe it was just designed to frustrate him. Keith let out a low growl when he couldn’t get the sleeping bag to stay bundled so he could latch it to the top of the backpack.

“You’re doing fine, Keith,” Shiro said softly. Keith started. He hadn’t noticed him crouch next to him. Keith looked over at the other students and found that, in comparison to them, he was actually putting his supplies together fairly well.

“It just seems like a lot to bring. Aren’t we only going to be gone a few days?” Keith replied quietly.

“Frankly, we probably won’t need the majority of this while we’re out here and most of you won’t ever have need of these skills whatsoever. We are, after all, primarily interested in space exploration. Still, we’re military. Survival is a necessary skill.” Shiro rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder comfortingly.

Keith tried to ignore how much that touch steadied him. He had other things to worry about.

“But we’d never go to war, right? It’s a thing of the past.”

“I hope it is,” Shiro said slowly. “But there are other reasons someone would need survival skills. You just never know.”

Keith was quiet as he mulled that over. Thoughts of war inevitably led to thoughts about the dagger his father had entrusted to him. It was a strange possession for someone to keep in a peaceful era and it was an heirloom of unknown origins. He’d never considered that before. He’d also never considered living out in the wilderness. The desert was such a vast, unforgiving place and it stretched on as far as the eye could see. Keith knew, logically, civilization was only a few miles out but even so the grounds of the Garrison felt so barren and isolated in this new context.

Keith returned to his work in consternation. He’d been alone for most of his life; he’d convinced himself he didn’t mind. But even in his isolation there had always been people. Not necessarily kind or helpful people but people all the same. The situation Shiro was talking about was a kind of solitude he hoped he’d never experience.

Noticing Keith’s sudden silence Shiro squeezed his shoulder a little harder. “It’s going to be all right, Keith. We’re all going, remember? I’ll be right there for you.”

That wasn’t what Keith was worried about but he was reluctant to bring up the issue with Shiro, especially with all the other students nearby. So instead he merely said, “Thank you, sir.”

Shiro rolled his eyes but he was obviously amused. Shiro had had to remind him on a few occasions that Keith couldn’t address him so familiarly in front of the other cadets. Not because they weren’t friends but because Shiro’s superiors would have a conniption over it.

“They don’t have any qualms about senior officers befriending cadets,” Shiro had explained. “In fact, they encourage the mentor role. But they absolutely do not want to sacrifice decorum in public. So, unfortunately, I can’t be ‘Shiro’ when I’m teaching.”

Keith had reluctantly obliged him.

After awhile Shiro got up and moved around to talk to the other students and offer advice on how to better put things together. He also answered several questions about whether a given item was really necessary or not or how, exactly, it would be used. When Shiro was satisfied with everyone’s progress they set out.

They were already far away from base so they only had to continue a little further until Shiro had deemed they’d found a location suitable for camp. Yucca and sagebrush dotted the landscape along with the occasional larger cactus. Keith noticed a lizard scurry past among the growing shadows. He dropped his supplies and started putting his tent together. A little further away he could hear Shiro giving some instructions to one of the other cadets. It sounded like they were having trouble with the tent. Keith didn’t blame them. He’d only set one up once before and that was when he’d been much younger. He couldn’t remember why he’d been doing it exactly but he supposed it had been an outing with his father before he’d passed. Keith firmly put that thought away and focused back on the tent.

After everyone had finished up Shiro gave a few more pointers about surviving the desert at night. He made it abundantly clear that the temperature dip was something that could take you off guard if you weren’t careful. Keith already knew this from having grown up in the environment but some of the students were from out of state and were obviously bewildered at the fact they were suddenly cold.

“That’ll do it for today. Feel free to talk for a bit but soon it will be lights out, so to speak.”

There was mild grumbling from the cadets but they soon busied themselves with gossip and other light conversation. Most of them went inside their tents but a few stayed outside. One student had apparently snuck a handheld gaming system with him. Shiro just shook his head slightly but let it go as he strolled over to where Keith sat outside his tent. He was eating directly from a can of beans. Keith had decided that the food you were supposed to bring with you for survival left something to be desired. Shiro gave him a sympathetic wince.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” Keith sighed as he scooped up another spoonful. “Kind of done with beans though.”

“Yeah, I can get that. We’ll be going over some basic hunting techniques if that helps.”

It didn’t and Keith told him so. Shiro nudged him with his elbow. “Come on, where’s that adventurous spirit of yours?”

“I’d rather be exploring space, sir.”

“Me, too,” Shiro sighed wistfully. “But in the meantime, let’s identify some constellations.”

“You just want me studying for that upcoming test,” Keith grumbled.

“Of course! And this will be on the test, so why not practice when the stars are within easy view?”

Keith had to admit he had a point. He set the half-eaten can aside and followed suit when Shiro lied on the ground. He took in a deep, slow breath. It was uncomfortably loud in the now quiet environment. Outside of the quiet murmurs of his classmates and the soft music from the gaming system it was utterly silent. Keith could feel the breeze ruffle his uniform and bangs ever so slightly. In the far distance he heard a howl. The cadets stilled for a moment.

“Just a wolf everyone--it’s far away as well, so there’s no need for concern,” Shiro said authoritatively.

When everyone had returned to what they were doing Keith said, “So … the constellations?”

“Right, right. Let’s see if we can find the North Star first.”

They fell into an easy camaraderie with each taking turns at pointing out different constellations but Keith began to notice that Shiro wasn’t exactly keeping up. He turned on his side to face him more fully.

“What are you thinking about?” he said. Shiro looked over at him in surprise. Keith tried not to show how obviously entranced he was by Shiro’s eyes and the way they were always so expressive.

“I’m thinking about the Kerberos mission,” Shiro admitted. “I keep wondering what it will be like to be among the stars instead of looking at them from here.”

“I think it will be wonderful,” Keith replied. “I think you’ll be amazing,” he added a little quieter. Shiro gave him a small grin.

“I hope so. I know it’s not happening anytime soon but … there’s just so much anticipation. I can’t wait to go.”

Keith was a little more conflicted on the subject if he were honest but he didn’t want to say anything that would put a damper on that warm happiness radiating off of Shiro in waves.

“It will happen before you know it,” Keith said instead. Something about being around Shiro always made him a little more diplomatic, a little more introspective. “They chose the right pilot.”

“Someday you’ll be going to space,” Shiro said with so much certainty that Keith’s heart ached. “You’re an incredible pilot already, Keith. I can’t wait to see how you’ll be in a few years.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” The smile Shiro gave him in response was like a beacon in the dark. Keith smiled back.

~

It had seemed like it would be a long time in the making back then and yet here they were at the launching site only a few years later. Keith would be graduating in a couple months and Shiro was about to leave the planet. It all made Keith extremely nervous. He’d gotten used to being at the Garrison, gotten used to having Shiro in his life. They’d gotten closer over the years, their mentor-mentee relationship making way for a more personable one, and Keith wasn’t sure if he was ready for his entire life to change.

“There you are!” Shiro called out from across the launch pad, wearing a huge grin. Keith took a moment to appreciate just how good Shiro looked in that moment. His uniform was adorned with a medal, his boots obviously had been shined, and his hair was as perfect as usual.  

Three years of knowing Shiro had done nothing to lessen his feelings for him. If anything, it had developed into a very real affection. Keith doubted he’d ever tell him though; Shiro was the truest friend he’d ever had and Keith couldn’t even quantify his feelings well enough to describe what, if anything, he wanted to change in their relationship. Keith also knew that, logically, there were other factors to consider such as their rank but that had stopped mattering to either of them some time ago.

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith replied warmly when Shiro had finished making his way through the crowd. He was taken aback when Shiro wrapped both arms around him in a tight embrace.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispered fiercely. For a second, Keith forgot how to breathe but then he hastily wrapped his own arms around him and allowed himself to just experience the moment.

“So am I.”

Finally Shiro let them part but he still kept both hands firmly on Keith’s shoulders seeming content to take in every detail of Keith’s face. Keith tried not to flush under the scrutiny and wondered if Shiro had ever shown this much affection toward him in his three years of knowing him.

 _Is this what he’s like when he’s off base or is it just the excitement of the launch?_ he wondered bemusedly. They’d gone off base a few times together but there had always been a certain distance maintained primarily by Shiro. Keith had always assumed it was because he was a senior officer but now he wondered if it had been the stress of being a teacher, mentor, and star student all wrapped into one. Keith had always privately wished Shiro would take on less than he did but now he considered whether he had missed just how much of a toll it had all taken on him to begin with.

There was none of that stress now though. Keith had never seen him look so carefree.

“Come on, let me show you around,” Shiro finally said. “You look great, by the way.”

Keith actually did flush at that. “It’s just the usual uniform, Shiro….”

“Yeah, well, I stand by what I said,” Shiro laughed.

“I’d prefer one that wasn’t orange.”

“I know. You’re so close to graduation; you’ll be wearing gray soon enough.”

Shiro gently rested a hand on the small of Keith’s back and proceeded to lead him all around the launch point, explaining every single miniscule detail about how the rocket had been made, what supplies they were bringing, what they were looking for, and on and on. In the distance Keith noted the Holts were having a photo shoot but was distracted when Shiro pointed out yet another detail about the rocket.

“I get it,” Keith laughed. “It’s a very impressive feat of machinery.”

“Isn’t it?” Shiro exclaimed. “And I get to fly it! I just—“ Shiro let out a happy sigh, unable to finish the sentence.

“I’m proud of you, Shiro,” he said. “You deserve this.” Keith had rarely meant a statement as much as he meant that one. Shiro had wanted this for so long, had been working for it for over three years really. Keith knew no one deserved to go to space more.

“Thanks, Keith.” He was back to studying Keith’s face as though he were searching for something.

“What is it?” he finally asked in embarrassment. “You keep looking at me like that.”

“I guess it’s just … I’m really happy but it’s just now dawning on me I won’t see you for a year. I want to make sure I remember what you look like while I’m gone. I mean if something happened to me I … I don’t know.”

“Come on, Shiro…” What was he supposed to say to that? Shiro had never commented on their friendship before, not like this. He’d never expressed any uncertainty about the mission before either. To hear it all at once was a little overwhelming.

Shiro gave an apologetic smile and stepped back. “Sorry, didn’t mean to dump all that on you out of nowhere. But I am glad you came. I know we’re supposed to invite family but I don’t … well, I don’t have that and you’re closer than they would have been anyway. It just means a lot.”

“You are my family, Shiro,” Keith said unthinkingly. An uncertain expression crossed Shiro’s face so briefly Keith thought he must have imagined it.

“Right, of course. Well, I just want to make sure you know I appreciate it.”

An announcement was broadcast suddenly, proclaiming the time left before launch. There wasn’t much.

Shiro shifted nervously. “Wow, I guess … it’s really happening, isn’t it?”

“You’re going to be incredible. I know it.”

Shiro flashed him a grateful twitch of his lips but he looked terribly uncertain all the same. Keith couldn’t stand it.

“Come on, one year and you’ll be back. I’ll be here, you know. I’m not going anywhere.” He tried to keep the anxiety out of his own voice. Part of him loathed the thought of being apart from Shiro for so long but a much bigger part of him couldn’t wait to see Shiro shine as brightly to the world as he did to Keith himself. Keith extended his hand in what had become an invitation for an embrace between the two.

“You will?” Shiro breathed. “I mean, yes. I look forward to it.” He clutched Keith’s hand tightly and drew him in.

“Of course I will,” Keith laughed, trying to ignore the tears threatening to make an appearance. Shiro just buried his head in the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith’s heart was thudding so loudly in his chest that Shiro must have noticed but he didn’t say anything and he didn’t move.

They only parted when the announcement came once more and Matt Holt called for Shiro to join them.

Shiro started to move away reluctantly. But then he turned around and looked Keith right in the eye. Keith’s heart stopped for a moment. There was such intense fondness in those eyes and when had that happened? When had things changed between the two of them? Was this a regular friendship? Was this what family felt like? Keith could feel himself floundering, trying desperately to sort out both his own emotions and the ones reflected in Shiro’s eyes.

“I promise I’ll be back, Keith. I l—I’ll see you soon.” And with that he gave a wave and joined the Holts.

Keith waved back uncertainly. He knew Shiro would be back but his unfinished sentence would echo in his mind for the remainder of that year.

~

Shiro didn’t come back.

When Keith got the news he buried himself under his covers and sobbed until he could barely breathe. His roommate had persistently asked him if he was all right until Keith had angrily yelled at him to leave.

Not too long after he ended up punching Iverson in the eye and was promptly expelled from the Garrison.

He’d only had a month left till graduation.

He tried not to reflect too much on how disappointed Shiro would have been in him. What did Shiro’s disappointment matter if he wasn’t going to come back?

Keith instantly felt ashamed of himself. It wasn’t Shiro’s fault any of this had happened. Keith wasn’t sure whose fault it was. Maybe it was the Garrison’s. He knew they had been lying about the cause. Pilot error? Shiro was an amazing pilot. He was an amazing human being.

Keith wiped a hand furiously across his eyes. He didn’t have time for tears.

He found himself out in the desert driving aimlessly on Shiro’s red hoverbike. Apparently, Shiro had left it to him in his will in case anything happened. It had been an unwelcome revelation. When had Shiro put together a will? Even more startling was that Shiro had listed him as next of kin. All of his benefits were to go to Keith now. Keith supposed that meant he had the funds to survive on his own but it did nothing to remove the angry ache in his chest nor did it soothe his sorrow. As soon as he could he had hopped on the bike and set out in an effort to forget everything about wills and death and loss.

~

 He’d already lost track of where he was as he drove about. He’d managed to bring a few basic supplies. He silently thanked Shiro for giving them that class on survival. Keith wasn’t sure what he’d be doing right now without it. He knew he hadn’t brought enough supplies, not by Shiro’s standards, but it would have to do. Furthermore … he could feel something calling him. He drove listlessly in the direction the sensation was stemming from. He wondered if he were losing his mind.

He was alone now, more alone than he’d ever been before. He remembered there was a time when he had feared this level of isolation. Now it was all he wanted. No one could really understand what losing Shiro meant to him. Even Keith could barely put it into words. He knew he’d failed Shiro, somehow, for being unable to articulate the emotion welling inside of him. He also knew Shiro would have lectured him soundly for thinking that way. He’d always been so supportive of Keith and had never allowed him to maintain a melancholic mood for very long.

Shiro had been trying to tell him something at the launch site but Keith thought they would have more _time._ Now Keith would never know for sure if Shiro had been about to say what he thought he had and Keith would never know if what he felt for Shiro was what he thought it was.

He drove faster.

Wind blew in his face and streams of dust billowed behind him. He continued until a small shack appeared at the edge of the horizon. Keith frowned. He didn’t remember ever seeing something like that before.

He made a beeline for it and parked his hoverbike ( _Shiro’s hoverbike_ ) at the side of the building.

“Hello?” he called out. Nothing.

He walked up to the front door and knocked. Once again there was nothing. Keith frowned. The likelihood of an entire house just being abandoned in the middle of nowhere seemed unlikely but Keith was forced to admit that there didn’t seem to be evidence of anyone actually putting the place to use. Just to be sure Keith walked around the perimeter of the house. It didn’t take long. The place was exceptionally small and didn’t have any farmland to speak of. It really was just a structure amid an endless sea of sand. Keith appreciated the singular tree in the back. Something about it amused him.

When he tried the doorknob it opened smoothly.

“Weird,” he muttered.

The inside of the shack wasn’t any more impressive than the outside had been. There were cracks in the wall and the furniture that remained had a thick coat of dust on all of it. It felt like a house someone had died in.

Keith supposed that suited him just fine. He certainly felt as though part of him had died.

There was a futon couch in the corner. It didn’t look comfortable whatsoever but Keith found he didn’t care. He’d been driving the entirety of the day and all he wanted was to lie down and pretend nothing was real. He still felt a presence clawing at the back of his mind. Part of him thought that it really should alarm him a great deal more than it did but, like everything else in his life right now, it just wasn’t important enough for him to care.

Instead he collapsed on the futon, curled in on himself, and fell into a restless sleep.

_There was a hum, deep and powerful, thrumming through him. Keith felt … not fear exactly but a sense of foreboding. There was something powerful in his presence. He wasn’t sure how but the hum almost made sense. It was trying to tell him something and then the hum became a roar--_

He woke with a start. He was drenched in a cold sweat and his breathing was ragged. He looked around wildly, trying to orient himself.

Nothing was familiar. Before panic could sink its claws in him entirely he took a deep breath and tried to think of what Shiro would say in that moment. He wrapped his arms around his knees and continued to breathe deeply. Slowly, it came back to him. He was in a shack in the middle of nowhere in the desert. Right. That was fine.

And he was hearing things.

Also completely fine.

Keith bit back a sob.

Slowly he disentangled himself and stood up. It was still the dead of night. He probably hadn’t slept more than a few hours at most. Outside he could see the dust beginning to stir. The scent of petrichor and ozone hung thickly in the air. A storm was coming. Keith prayed it wasn’t a haboob. He supposed the shack would withstand it, it obviously had up till now, but Keith didn’t want to test his luck.

Thankfully he’d had presence of mind to bring most of his supplies into the shack already but there were a few bags of things still on the hoverbike. He took a steadying breath and dashed out just as the rain began to fall from the sky. A thunderclap soon followed.

“No, no, no,” he muttered under his breath like a mantra. He climbed hastily atop the bike and grabbed his remaining supplies. Gusts of wind began to pick up and in the distance Keith could see a solid block approaching. It was a haboob.

Keith didn’t spend any more time trying to gather supplies. Instead he dashed back into the shack and locked the door behind him and made sure all the windows were securely locked as well for good measure.

It was in just the nick of time, too. He could feel it when the dust storm hit. The shack let out a moan and the wind shrieked outside. Keith stood away from the windows, back pressed against the wall. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen one. Living where he did he saw several.

When he’d been younger it had terrified him. It was a reminder that nature didn’t care about you. It would swallow you up and make new things out of you.* Keith continued his vigil; there was no way he was sleeping through this. While the elements might not terrify him in the same way they did when he was a child he didn’t trust them. Not even slightly.

He remembered he had talked to Shiro about it once. It had been after his sixteenth birthday and a storm very much like the one now roaring had struck.

He had snuck over to Shiro’s quarters that night. He knew he wasn’t supposed to but Shiro never got on his case about it. Keith had walked Shiro back to his quarters on his first day at the Garrison when Shiro had been sick; Keith always wondered if that was why he had permitted it ever since.

He’d knocked quietly and waited with growing impatience. When the door had finally opened Shiro rubbed at his eyes blearily. It was always strange seeing Shiro in a vulnerable state like that when his usual composure was impeccable.

Rather than ask what he was doing awake Shiro simply stepped aside and let him in with a calm, “Storm bugging you?”

Keith had just nodded as he walked in, settling himself on the couch. Shiro had gotten him one of his extra blankets and sat next to him until Keith had felt like talking about it.

It felt so long ago now. Keith wished he could go down the hall and ask Shiro to let him stay over until the storm passed once more. But maybe he’d relied on Shiro too much and that was why he was struggling so much now. Keith closed his eyes briefly, and saw the flash of lightning behind his eyelids.

Tomorrow he’d need to gather more supplies. It was something he’d tried not to think about too much. He had enough for about a week but at some point he’d need to make a trip to the nearest town for more. Water would be the biggest issue.

Keith had enough money to maintain his supply but the thought of facing civilization again so soon, of spending _Shiro’s_ money was almost too much to bear. Maybe he’d be lucky and find a water source nearby. He’d brought a huge stack of water purification tablets and a good supply of water bottles. He’d probably be all right for a little while yet.

Time quickly lost meaning as the storm raged on. When it finally cleared Keith was slumped on the ground. It was still dark out but Keith wasn’t sure if it was simply a remnant of the storm or if it was still night. He found he didn’t care. He fell asleep once more, this time for hours.

The next time he woke was somewhat disorienting. The clock said it was 1:00 p.m. Keith had never slept in for so long. He ate a hasty meal of canned corn, silently making a note that he would need to do something about food, and set out.

The sand was still moist from last night and the air was fresh. Keith would have enjoyed it in different circumstances. He walked over to the bike, inspecting it closely for any damage. He had to wipe dust off of it and eventually resorted to using his jacket to wipe it off when his hands alone weren’t cutting it. In the distance he saw a fox trot by. It looked at him curiously for a moment on its way. It probably wasn’t used to seeing people out here. Keith smiled gently at it before turning away.

Once he was content with his job he loaded up some water bottles, a map, and some paper to keep note of where he investigated. He couldn’t clearly pinpoint which direction the energy source was coming from so he would need to keep careful track of his movements. He also brought some traps to set if he found a good place for game. He wasn’t a fan of hunting but if he planned on avoiding civilization he would have to.

And so, crazy or not, he was going to figure out what that … energy source was. He’d decided that’s what the presence must be. It felt like raw energy at any rate.

Keith could admit that the likelihood of it all being in his head was pretty high, some strange manifestation of grief. But there wasn’t anything else for him to do, so he may as well investigate.

Thankfully the hoverbike was solar powered so he wouldn’t have to stop in town for that anytime soon unless a part broke. He hopped in, tried to ignore the lingering sand in the seat, revved it up and drove off.

He was going faster than was strictly safe but he finally felt some of the weight on his shoulders lift and so he leaned forward and went even faster.

For the most part the scenery was much the same. There were a few places Keith stopped to set a few traps for rabbits or lizards but other than that he just kept moving. He made some marks on the map where he’d placed them and set off once more. It took awhile but he eventually decided that the energy source seemed to be coming from the east. It was a subtle shift in magnitude but the further he went in that direction the louder it became. It was the same hum from his dream.

It was starting to seem very likely to him that he was losing it. His dreams and reality had never intersected and there was no reason for them to start doing so now.

The rocky mountain range was coming within range. He was extremely far from his shack now. When he was close enough he slid off the bike and started scouting ahead by foot. It seemed likely that whatever he was looking for was either over the mountains or embedded in them. Keith hoped that for the sake of simplicity he was just looking for a cave and wouldn’t have to start climbing.

At long last he saw a strange outcropping. It wasn’t terribly high up but Keith would have to climb after all. He sighed and carefully made sure everything was strapped in place. Then he began his ascent. He let out a loud groan as he heaved himself up the rest of the way. After he caught his breath he finally took a look at what was before him. It was a small entrance to what looked like a tunnel. He hesitated. If this was a location with bats it could be toxic in there. Still, he’d come this far on faith alone or if not faith … something. Surrounding the entrance were symbols. Keith brushed a hand over them and took a close look. They seemed to be … lions?

The energy source was pounding in the back of his head now, so he supposed he had actually found something. What it was, though, that was another matter entirely.

When he crouched inside his eyes widened. Images of lions filled the tunnel and upon closer inspection they seemed to tell a … story? Keith frowned and took out the notepad he’d brought and began jotting down ideas and snapped a few pictures with his phone.

Keith pressed his pen to his lips. Not just a story. Several stories. And they were all about the same blue lion. Keith wasn’t an archaeologist by any means but even he could feel the history behind these images. The strange thing was that the images seemed to indicate the arrival of … something. Keith couldn’t tell what the image was supposed to be. Some kind of craft?

There were further images of star alignment and things of that nature. Keith supposed it was indicating the time of arrival. He’d have to double check where the stars were set currently but it looked like whatever the event was should be happening soon.

A sense of vindication filled him. Maybe he wasn’t crazy.

He marked the area on his map before setting back to the shack. He wasn’t ready to start referring to it as home just yet.

He checked the traps on his way there. He’d managed to get a single lizard. Better than nothing he supposed.

When he got back he began the calculations immediately. Thankfully he’d thought to bring his laptop with him from the Garrison, which made it somewhat easier. He’d been right, the event wasn’t far off and it should be nearby. He’d have to wait a couple more months till December. _I’ll be eighteen by then,_ he thought idly.

 Keith hummed softly. He wished he could piece together what the event was even supposed to _be_. He’d have to get a tackboard tomorrow and put the clues up for better viewing. Keith closed the laptop. It looked like he would be making a trip into town regardless. He wanted to get some of the pictures he’d taken printed out as well.

~

The next several months went by in a flurry of obsession and renovation. He’d started to use his funds to renovate the shack. He felt guilty doing it but he knew if Shiro had still been around he would have been utterly horrified at the thought of Keith living in squalor. Keith didn’t do a great deal to change it overall. He fixed up a few loose floorboards and bought a few extra pieces of furniture and some blankets. He eventually decided a mini fridge was necessary as well. He was getting tired of canned food and of hunting small game.

He had also managed to fall into something of a routine. In the morning he’d get some stretching in and then check his traps, he’d then proceed to make breakfast or visit town if his traps hadn’t provided anything. By the afternoon he would double check all his calculations for the event in question. This took up more time than perhaps it should but Keith often found he got lost in thought whenever he started the project up. Nighttime was when he would do the bulk of his workout routine since it was cooler. He would do several _kata_ and would mix in some basic body building followed by a light jog. He tried to mix up the workout session day-by-day.

All in all, it was almost starting to feel cozy there provided he could ignore why he was there in the first place.

The tackboard took up the majority of the room though and Keith knew this was developing into an unhealthy obsession. He still didn’t know what was coming. But part of him knew whatever it was could be dangerous. And so he started to put together small explosives. Maybe if he’d been thinking clearly it would have occurred to him that having illegal explosives in his possession could only go badly but he wasn’t and he wanted to be prepared for … whatever he was preparing for. Thankfully, no one seemed to question him buying the odd ingredients one at a time. No one pieced together what he was going to use them for. Keith had long since abandoned trying to reason out whether he was making sense. Maybe it was the solitude or the constant hum of that power source but he was starting to feel like Mulder in _The X-Files._ The giant tackboard certainly fit in with the theme.

He found himself studying the dagger his father had given him at night. It was such an odd design. He’d never shown it to Shiro, one of the few things about himself he’d never shared. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t but something about it felt as though it wasn’t entirely his to share. It had history even if Keith wasn’t privy to it.

Keith looked back over at the tackboard. It was a mess but he wouldn’t have to wait much longer now. He’d narrowed the timeline down significantly having spent the most of his waking moments studying the stars, the images, and cross referencing both. In just a few more days the event would take place. The craft would fall from space. Keith felt almost giddy with excitement but it was also mixed in with anger and resentment. He wasn’t sure he liked what he had become.

He stared at the ceiling from where he was lying on the futon, barely noticing anything before him.

It didn’t help that the site in question was relatively close to the Garrison. No doubt they would be on whatever the craft was immediately. Well, he supposed that was another good reason for the explosives. Keith supposed that was uncharitable of him but he also figured they deserved a little scare after all the lies and deception they’d tossed at Keith. Was that absurd? Keith supposed it probably was. Shiro wouldn’t have approved of this line of thinking. Well, that was fine. He wasn’t going to actually hurt anyone he was just going to surprise them a bit. No harm no foul.

Right.

Keith turned over. He’d done a good job of not thinking about Shiro for the last several months. The energy source and the lion images had been a good distraction. But thinking of the Garrison made it impossible to ignore: he missed Shiro desperately.

He was starting to feel frayed around the edges, like he was barely there. He hadn’t spoken to anyone outside of a few words with the grocer for ages. Sometimes he realized he was speaking to himself just to avoid the quiet. He felt as though he and the desert were old friends at this point. Why bother with people? They would just leave in the end but nature … that was eternal.

It did nothing to console him though.

He’d thought about trying to tame one of the local foxes that ran around. He was pretty sure that the one he’d seen initially kept coming back to visit. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was just curious. But it was the only visitor he got nowadays. He’d tried enticing it with food once but it had given him a curious look before scurrying off. Keith didn’t blame it; he was terrible company at the moment.

Keith ultimately spent the majority of his time driving at high speeds and launching the hoverbike from increasingly high ledges. It was so much better than the flight simulators. This was _real_ and so were the risks. Keith didn’t have a death wish, or at least he hoped he didn’t, but something about knowing that one false move could wreck the bike and him with it was exhilarating. Was that normal? Keith didn’t know anymore.

He ended up driving around more and more until he had the plains memorized for miles out in all directions. It was beautiful in its own way, Keith supposed. The way the sun glinted off the sand, the way the moon chilled the earth, there was something magical about it all that Keith had never experienced before. Someday he’d have to tell Shiro about it.

He drove faster. He wasn’t supposed to have those kinds of thoughts still.

~

When the day finally came he set everything up. He got the bike ready, prepared the explosives, and waited. He frowned when he saw the Garrison scientists. Just seeing them made him feel the same hot anger he’d felt the day Iverson had expelled him. He forcibly quenched it. Now was not the time to be hotheaded or brash. He had to know what was going on, so he kept watch a while longer.

He’d had to do some serious sneaking around to get everything in place but having knowledge about the event beforehand had definitely given him the advantage. At long last he saw them drag a man into the tent. Keith’s eyes narrowed. He couldn’t be sure but something about him seemed familiar. Either way, he wasn’t about to let the Garrison take him and do who-knows-what to him. Keith detonated the bombs.

It was almost amusing to hear their cries of alarm and see them dash off to investigate. Keith dashed out from behind the outcropping, pure adrenalin pumping through his veins. He really had no idea what he planned on doing but…

He knocked two of the scientists unconscious without really thinking about it. At least the workouts had proven useful. When he dashed forward and saw who was strapped to the table his heart stopped and time dragged to a standstill.

“Shiro?”

But he looked different. Something had been done to him. Keith felt the cold clutch of fear. He’d never thought he’d see Shiro again but he had always hoped that if he did he would have a chance to say something to him. Anything. Instead he was unconscious and Keith still had to bust them out of the Garrison. He could feel a hysterical laugh building up in his throat.

Thankfully it didn’t come to fruition because there was suddenly a group of teens staring at him in bewilderment. One of them grabbed Shiro’s other arm and began yammering about something. Keith could barely keep up. It had been far too long since he’d had a conversation with anyone and the circumstances weren’t exactly ideal. He wanted to tell him to let go of Shiro—he was injured, he needed space. Keith knew he was being absurd though. He needed all the help he could get.

And so they all hopped onto the hoverbike and Keith put his skills to the ultimate test.

He succeeded.

~

Keith knew immediately that he didn’t like having other people in his shack but he ignored them in favor of focusing exclusively on Shiro. They were all sleeping anyway. The floor wasn’t exactly comfortable but they’d had an eventful day and Keith had found that anyone could sleep on anything if they had to. But there was only one thing that mattered to him right now.

Shiro was alive.

It still didn’t feel real. None of it did. His calculations had clearly been correct but why would ancient cave paintings tell him when Shiro would crash land back on Earth? It seemed impossible and yet there was all the proof in front of him.

He readied a glass of water and wrapped Shiro up in blankets. He smiled wistfully at how similar it was to the first time he’d walked Shiro to his quarters all those years ago. He never thought he’d have a chance to do this again.

When Shiro finally began to stir and Keith rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

When Shiro’s eyes finally opened they settled immediately on his own. Keith held his breath as Shiro slowly took in his appearance. The last time he’d done so had been so different. Back then Shiro had been looking at him with joy, maybe even longing, but now he looked at him cautiously as though he didn’t believe he were actually there.

Keith had been an entirely different person at that launch. Would Shiro know he had changed just by looking at him? Would he guess how badly Keith had maintained his grasp on just about everything while he’d been away?

“…Keith?” It was said so quietly, so uncertainly.

_What happened to you?_

“I’m here,” Keith forced out, his throat suddenly very tight. “Just like I said I’d be.”

Shiro let out a slow smile and he raised his arm. It wasn’t the prosthetic. Keith grabbed it tightly.

There was so much that wasn’t all right still. Keith had changed. Shiro had changed as well. Keith didn’t miss the way Shiro awkwardly tried to keep his prosthetic out of Keith’s line of sight. Keith wanted to tell him it didn’t matter, that he was a joy to look at, but instead he said, “Let’s get you a change of clothes.”

Shiro nodded slowly and followed him into the other room. He looked at the sleeping teens in puzzlement but said nothing for the moment. Keith knew at some point he’d need to get their names, figure out why they’d also been at the crash site but for now, for now he just allowed himself to relax in the presence of the man he’d been convinced was gone forever. He handed him some spare clothes. He didn’t mention that at one point they’d belonged to his father. It wasn’t something he needed to know.

He turned away politely as Shiro got dressed. He could hear the slow, methodical way Shiro slid the shirt on. At least one thing hadn’t changed; Shiro had always been meticulous.

“I think I need some air,” Shiro finally said. Keith faced him and nodded. He didn’t want to let Shiro out of his sight but he understood that whatever had happened had left Shiro in a strange headspace. Keith knew all about that.

After a few hours went by and Shiro was still standing outside Keith went out to join him. The sun was just rising over the horizon. It felt like a new beginning. His old life with the desert was likely over. His days with Shiro at the Garrison definitely were. He wondered what would happen next.

Keith rested a hand on his shoulder gently. He wanted to embrace Shiro but there was something fragile in his posture that hadn’t been there previously. When Shiro said he couldn’t remember what had happened to him Keith had the dawning realization that Shiro might not remember a lot of other things as well.

There was a wall of uncertainty between them that had never been there before.

Shiro didn’t make any comments about Keith’s living situation or that he’d been booted out of the Garrison. Keith was relieved but he knew that someday Shiro would inquire about what had happened. Maybe not right away but eventually.

Still, seeing Shiro moving, seeing him giving out orders again, seeing him being so delightfully _alive_ was all Keith really needed.

When they all ended up on an alien planet with little explanation Keith realized he’d left everything behind. His time in the desert was over, for now at least.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. For a year the desert had been the only friend he’d known. He’d gotten … not comfortable there but used to it. When the castle took off and left the planet it really hit him. There was no outdoors to escape to now.

~

He paced around his room in the castle. It was right next to Shiro’s. He’d made sure of that when they were first given rooms and it was made clear this was where they’d be living now because of the war. Intergalactic combat. Keith often wondered if he’d passed out in the desert heat and never woken up. His life felt like a strange dream where he was allowed to do wondrous things but where the burden of those things was constantly present. He started at a knock on the door.

“Keith, it’s me.”

The door slid open. “Hey,” Keith mumbled.

“I know it’s late but … we haven’t really had a chance to talk lately.” That was all too true. The last time either of them had spent any length of time together was back at the Garrison. Back on Earth.

“I know. Come in.” Keith stepped aside to make room.

Shiro stepped inside with only the briefest hesitation. It hurt Keith to witness. There had never been any hesitation between them before. But Shiro had resumed maintaining that distance between them once more. If anything he was enforcing it more rigidly than when they’d both actually been at the Garrison. It was difficult but Keith thought he understood. Shiro wasn’t sure about anything anymore, not even them.

When the silence began to stretch on for too long Keith finally broached the subject. “What’s on your mind?”

“Too much. Everything is happening so fast,” Shiro admitted. He looked at the bed questioningly. Keith nodded and they both took a seat.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Shiro finally admitted. He clenched and unclenched his prosthetic. It had become a habit for him when he was stressed or unsure of himself.

“For someone who doesn’t know you’re doing awfully well. You’re a fantastic leader, Shiro. You shouldn’t doubt yourself. But don’t … don’t take on too much, all right?” Shiro was always doing that. Keith wished he knew a way to make him stop.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ve missed this,” he added suddenly. “We used to talk all the time. Sometimes I wonder why I ever thought Kerberos was a good idea.”

“Shiro, no one could have known what would happen. It was the chance of a lifetime, it was—“ Keith didn’t know what he wanted to say.

“I know that logically but I can’t seem to feel it. But I am glad to see you again. And I’m glad you were there. Just … Just like you said you’d be.” He looked over at Keith warmly. That was a lot more like the Shiro Keith was familiar. He found himself smiling back.

“And I want you to know that this time whatever happens, we’ll do it together. I don’t want to leave you again.” Shiro held his prosthetic hand up hesitantly, as though unsure Keith would still want to take it.

Keith grabbed it without a single doubt and the two embraced each other tightly. Keith could feel Shiro’s bangs tickling his ear. It was the happiest he’d been in ages.

There was still so much left for them to talk about but for now Keith was content with this. If he and Shiro could at least maintain their friendship, at least not lose each other again, then Keith would have everything he needed. Eventually they’d both have to talk about the year they were separated, Keith knew that. But he also found that when they did he would be ready. He’d tell him about how strange and wonderful the sands were, how the environment seemed to have moods of its own, how he’d felt connected to the world in a way he’d never been before while also being utterly disconnected from the rest of society. It had been a difficult time but Keith knew it had prepared him for what they faced now.

He held Shiro a little tighter. For now though they were finally back together.

**Author's Note:**

> *This was a reference to one of my favorite _Welcome to Night Vale_ quotes: "Nature will kill you and make new things out of you." It seemed appropriate for what Keith was going through. Thanks for reading!


End file.
